Stop The World
by DemenaDork
Summary: Selena, a regular girl from Lake Monroe High, has always liked guys, up until the new girl, Demi, moves to her school. Can she help he beautiful new girl get through the struggles she has faced? Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Delena, Semi, Lovez, Gomevato.
1. Crimson

**Okay guys, this is my first fanfic, so be niceC;**

_**Demi's POV:**_

I pulled into an empty space in the school parking lot, gripping the steering wheel in an attempt to calm my shaky hands. My first day at Lake Monroe High... My damn nerves always got the better of me. I closed my eyes as i took in a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down.  
I had always been a shy girl, well, at least until you got to know me. My self-esteem has pretty much been non-existent since suffering from bullying the entire way through middle school, and my previous high school back in Dallas, which was one of the reasons for moving here, to Louisiana.

After a moment of pointlessly trying to calm my nerves, i opened my eyes and grabbed my bag, climbing out of the car. I still didn't know what lesson i had first, so i lent against my car, rummaging through my bag to find my timetable. When my frantic hands couldn't find it, i began to panic, my heart pounding in my chest. I opened my car door quickly, emptying the entire content of my bag onto the seat, and letting out a huge sigh of relief when my eyes came across the folded up piece of paper that had my classes printed on it.

I allowed myself a quick look around out of the window, at my new 'class mates'. When my cheeks went bright crimson and my breath started coming coming in short, shallow gasps, i remembered why i had been avoiding looking around until now. Damn, i really did need to sort my nerves out, they got in the way of everything.

I slung my re-packed bag over my shoulder as i locked the car door again, trying not to draw any attention to myself. I always tried to keep to myself and out of everyone's way. If nobody payed any attention to me, no body could hurt me, right?

My first lesson was Spanish, room S13, where the heck was that?! Even after my meeting with the principal yesterday, i still didn't know my way around anywhere! I sighed, looking around confusedly, not sure where i was supposed to go. This school was huge, and there were so many blocks!

'Today is going to be fun!' I thought to myself sarcastically, grimacing as i stared at the 4 different blocks, wondering which one would lead me to my Spanish class...

_**Selena's POV:**_

I looked around the parking lot, craning my neck to get a better view of the students flooding through the gate, wondering if David was one of them.  
David had been my best friend since elementary school, we grew up together. I was starting to get worried as he was _never_ usually this late. As my eyes scanned the parking lot, i caught sight of an unfamiliar face, that made me do a double take. She was beautiful, her hair fell down her back in gorgeous ringlets that ended just past the bottom of her shoulder blades and her eyes, framed by dark long eyelashes, were a stunning chocolate brown. I looked closer at her, and i suddenly felt my stomach twist into knots as i noticed that her eyes were large, holding a look or fear and her cheeks were an alluring shade of pink. It struck me that she must have been the new girl. I didn't recognize her face and the look of terror in her eyes made my chest ache as i realized how nervous she was. Maybe i should go over and check she alright, she looked so confused...

"Selena!"

I was instantly pulled out of my reverie by David punching my arm firmly, and shouting my name at me, trying to gain my attention. I reluctantly turned to him with an eyebrow raised, as if to say 'Where have you been?' He simply rolled his eyes at me, sighing.

"God, Selena, did you not listen to a word i just said?"

"Sorry I was...thinking." I finished lamely, looking back over towards the new girl...

"The bus was was late, the new driver got lost on his way apparently." He explained, his annoyance evident in his voice. David hated arriving any later than 8:30, even though lessons didn't start until 9. Usually i would of teased him about it, just to wind him up even more, but i just couldn't pull my attention away from that girl.

"Oh" was all i managed to respond. "I'll be right back..." i told him as i hopped of the picnic table i was perched on, and started to make my way over to the new girl, wondering why i was so drawn in by her. I could feel Davids curios eyes boring into my back, obviously wondering where i was going, and why, but i simply didn't care.

As i reached the new girl, i felt my breathe get caught in my lungs. She was even more beautiful up close. "Hi... I-I'm Selena" was all i managed to squeak out. Why did i find this girl so... attractive? And why she making me so nervous? 'Get a grip Selena!' I thought to myself, 'before you make an even bigger fool of yourself!'  
"Hello... I'm Demi." she replied shyly, her cheeks suddenly turning from pale pink to a deep crimson.

"Demi," i smiled her, hoping to make her feel more at ease. "You must be the new girl."

Demi nodded timidly, looking down at her hands and she intertwined her fingers together together nervously, before quickly pulling out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and glancing at it quickly. She looked up at me with a glint of embarrassment in her eyes. It was adorable.

"Do you know where S13 is?" she gave a small apologetic smile, seemingly embarrassed that she didn't know where her first class was, but i just thought it was cute.

"Yes." I nodded, giggling at how adorably shy she was. Relieved that i didn't think she was stupid for not knowing her way around, Demi instantly gave me a genuinely thankful, wide smile. "Do you want me to show you where it is? I have Spanish first period too. My class is just next to yours."

"Would you? Thank you!" She smiled, letting out a small sigh of relief, shoving her timetable back into her bag. She was so sweet.

I lead her into the languages block, hearing David running behind us to catch up.

"Selena! Hey?!" He exclaimed as he got close enough for me to hear him.

"David! Umm… This is Demi, Demi's, this is David" I gestured to them both with my hands, as they nodded and exchanged smiles.

"You two are very cute together..." Demi observed quietly, and I thought I heard a hint of disappointment in her voice.. I brushed it off quickly, there's no way, I must of just been imagining it.

"Oh no, we're not together." I told her, allowing a small laugh to escape my lips. David and I were just friends, and that was it, he we like a brother to me. I looked towards David in time to see him shaking his head quickly in agreement.

"No, Selena's my best friend, like my little sister." He grinned, voicing what I was thinking. I laughed at him, nodding.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed." Demi apologised quickly, her cheeks turning a beautiful crimson colour again, making my breath catch in my lungs. It seemed like the blushes seemed to take up permanent residence on her cheeks. And why was this girl always so polite? None the less, it was adorable.

I gave her a reassuring smile as we stopped outside her class room. "Don't worry about it. This is your class." I told her, pointing to the class in front of us. "Do you know where your other classes are? I asked her, raising an eyebrow. I didn't want her to get lost, she seemed so nervous already, without the fear of getting lost thrown in as well.

"No…" she admitted sheepishly, shaking her head as she looked down at her feet.

"I'll meet you here after Spanish is over, what do you have next?" She retrieved her timetable, quickly, out of her bag once again, handing it to me when I held out my hand, offering to take a look for her. "History with Mr. Ellis…" I mumbled to myself as I read over her lessons. "Great, me too." I handed it back to her, grinning, as I saw a smile spread across her face. "I'll see you later." I waved quickly as I saw the group of girls flood into my class, calling out to Demi over my shoulder, reminding her to meet me outside her class. She waved back and nodded, entering her class quickly, outing her head down.

I slouched down in my seat, smiling to myself. Why did I find everything about this girl so… fascinating? I felt an usual sensation in my stomach, was she really giving me_ butterflies_?! I'd never felt this way before, and especially not about a girl. I must just admire her beauty; surely I couldn't possibly be attracted to her in any way… No. I was straight.

I brushed the thoughts from my mind quickly as Ms. Vick walked in, trying to focus on what she was talking about and keep my thoughts away from _her_…

**So, this is my first chapter! And your reviews would be much appreciated! I'm new at this, so opinions would be great, thanks:)**


	2. Why so shy?

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me a while to upload my second chapter! I've been so busy with school work and assessments. I just also wanted to say that i'm from the UK, even though this fanfic is based in Louisiana, and the schools are quite different here, so it might be slightly different than an actual school in Louisiana would be! Anyway, reviews are much appreciated, so let me know what you guys think! Thanks:)**

_**Demi's POV:**_

I stood outside Selena's Spanish class, waiting for her lesson to end so we could walk to History. She was so warmhearted, and _incredibly_ gorgeous. Aside from her angelic facial features and admirably luscious hair, her body was sublime. I couldn't help but steal glances towards her slightly exposed cleavage that was visible thanks to her tight-fitting v-neck t-shirt, and her ass... her ass was perfect. I had _never_ looked at a girl the way i had looked at her. I wasn't a lesbian, I wasn't bisexual... I wasn't, was i? I'd always thought girls were hot, but every girl does don't they? That's normal right? Every girl goes through that kind of 'phase' of finding a other girls attractive, and that was usually out of jealousy and admiration, or 'school girl fantasies,' as one of my friends back in Texas had put it, when she explained how her and a girl had hooked up on her birthday. 'It was just a bit of meaningless fun' she had claimed. But Selena, she was stunning, and I was anxious to see her again. I couldn't help the blush that followed as I though about her full, luscious lips that I just wanted to kiss... 'Get a hold of yourself Demi! Your straight. Stop It.' A voice in my head told me, and i bit down on my lip nervously, trying to regain control of my, now Selena filled, thoughts.

5 minutes later, students started to flood out of Selena's class, a group of boys elbowing me out of the way as the raced down the corridor. 'Dicks.' i though to myself as i rubbed the sore spot on my ribs that their elbows had inflicted. Selena was the last one out of her class, she was laughing with a group of girls, as the girl that looked like the leader of the group pointed towards a good looking guys butt whispering something to the rest of the girls. Selena had a preoccupied look in her eyes and she appeared to be forcing herself to laugh at the girls remark. That was strange, all the other girls seemed to find whatever she had said _highly_ amusing. Selena quickly spotted me as i lent with my back against the wall, trying to go unnoticed by the other girls and avoid all the questions i knew would come with being the 'newbie.' Selena caught on instantly and slipped away from the other girls without them noticing, and came over to my side, grinning at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow and pointing to the group of girls who were soon out of the door and outside, making their way to, what i presume, was the Humanities block.

"Just Jessica going on about how she hooked up with Scott last weekend." She explained, rolling her eyes as a small, unamused laugh escaped her lips. "She uses guys for sex and let's them buy her expensive things, and then when she gets bored of them, she discards them like last nights chutney and moves onto the next. Poor guy." She sighed as we started making our way to History.

"Slut..." I mumbled to myself, instantly wishing i could take it back. I didn't want to offend Selena if they were close friends. I hoped she didn't hear and I felt my cheeks turning red again.

Selena obviously heard, but she just laughed and I saw her nod her head out of the corner of my eye. "You can say that again!" I joined in with her laughter, relieved I hadn't offended her. "I have questions!" Selena announced, suddenly grinning at me, her beautiful brown eyes lighting up with curiosity. What did she want to know? My heart started pounding in my chest at the though of being questioned by this gorgeous girl.

"What do you want to know?" I asked her simply, my nervousness evident in my tone. What if I accidentally blurted out that I found her attractive when answering one of her questions? I Intertwined my fingers together to try and stop my hands from shaking.

"Don't be shy," Selena requested, trying to make me feel more at ease by giving me a warm smile, explaining further, "nothing too personal, I just want to get to know you a little better."

I nodded, smiling back at her, thankful for trying to help ease my nerves. Something about her smile instantly relaxed me and made me feel so comfortable being around her, yet stirred a rush of excitement in my stomach at the though of her actually wanting to get to know me more.

"Where are you from?" I felt her curios eyes watching me, but i kept my eyes down, watching my feet as i walked, trying to hide my coloured cheeks.

"Dallas, Texas." I peeked at her quickly to see her nodding, and I lifted my eyes to meet hers. "Next." I smiled, my nervousness turning to curiosity as i wondered what else she could possibly want to know about me.

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"2 sisters, one older, one younger." I nodded, smiling at her as I answered. "What about you?"

"No, i'm an only child." She shakes her head, before looking look at her feet as she asked, " Demi... why are you so shy?" She looked back up at me after a moment when I didn't respond. She tilted her head, her eyes burning into mine with curiosity. I didn't want to explain about my experiences with bullying back in Dallas.

"I, um... I don't know?" I probably would of gotten away with it, if it hadn't of come out more like a question.

"Demi," the way she said my name made my stomach fill with butterflies, "I won't judge you, I promise. You can tell me." she gave me an encouraging smile, willing me to explain further as she held out her little finger towards me. "Pinky promise." She giggled, nudging me. I laughed, curling my pinky around hers, my skin tingling as our hands brushed together and I could feel my skin painlessly burning with pleasure. I looked up at her to find her eyes boring into my own, and without a second thought, the stories from my old schools back in Texas started to flow freely from my lips.

"It started in middle school. The names, the abuse, everything. It lasted all the way through until high school, then it go a little better. I used to be so confident and outgoing, but they stole that from me when they started to abuse me, it was bearable at first, but then it got worse..."

_*Flasback*_

_"Hey, fatty, move out the way!" some guy i'd never seen before shouted at me as i walked towards my science class. Suddenly he was up in my face, forcing me to stumble backwards until my back was pressed tightly against the wall. "People told me you were a fat, but your more like a fucking hippo!" He scoffed in my face, grabbing my bag from me. "What's in here then, porky?" He grinned, emptying the entire content of my bag onto the floor, kicking everything around and i heard a loud crack; well that was my phone gone. His partner in crime picked up my lunch that I had bought to school, as I wouldn't dare think about entering the canteen in front of everyone. "You don't need this, fatso, your morbidly obese! Go starve yourself, maybe then you'll be able to fit through the doorway!" They all burst out laughing as I gathered my things from the floor, and catching my back he threw it towards my face. "Go on, thunder thighs, go run to you Mommy and tell her that life's not fair!" He squeaked in a girl voice as his friend egged him on. "Go rot in hell you fat lump, no one wants you here, you'd be better off dead." I believed him when he said that. "Better watch out, you fat fuck." They erupted in roars of laughter, pushing my roughly as I stumbles back against the wall again. I could feel tears building in my eyes and I felt physically sick as I ran off down the corridor, everyone pointing and laughing at me._

"That was my second day of middle school..." I managed to choke out, feeling my throat tighten as tears welled in my eyes. Selena and I had stopped walking at some point during my story, and we were stood outside the Humanities block.

Selena suddenly wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight embrace. My heart started pounding in my chest and every inch of my skin tingled with the contact. I closed my eyes to try and stop the tears from falling as I wondered what it was about this girl, I had only known for 2 hours, that made me trust her with my past? Something I never told anyone.

"Demi..." she whispered to me as she continued to hold me in her embrace whilst a few tears managed to escape and roll down my cheeks, "You are beautiful, okay? Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise, because they're lying." She continued to whisper, before letting go of me. I gave her a small smile, wiping the tears from my cheeks with the back of my hand quickly.

"Thanks." Was all i managed to respond, my throat still tight. Selena smiled at me before opening the door to the Humanities block for me. She lead me to our class room and I quickly check my mascara hadn't run down my cheeks as I glanced in a class room window briefly, catching a faint glimpse of my reflection.

We were late, but the teacher didn't seem to mind. Selena pointed at the empty desk next to hers, motioning me to sit. The rest of the lesson was pretty boring, I'd already covered this topic back in Texas, but we were starting a new project and we were told to pair up. Selena offered to pair up with me which i was extremely thankful for, and it gave me an excuse to spend more time with her, which made me grin and blush at my textbook. I hope no one noticed, apparently they didn't.

The rest of the day flew by, with Selena trying her best to give directions to the classes we weren't in together. We were going to her house tomorrow to work on our History project, and needless to say, I was extremely nervous about being alone with this girl that I felt incredibly attracted to. But i was super excited to spend some more time with her and get to know her; anyway, i was straight...right?

_**Selena's POV:**_

I pulled my car into the driveway, noticing my Moms car was parked in the garage; she was home already, that was unusual. I ran inside quickly as it started to rain, shutting the door behind me quickly.

"Mom?" I called out as i wondered into the kitchen, dumping my bag onto the table.

"Lena, baby?" she shouted to me from upstairs before appearing in the kitchen doorway. "How was school?" she grinned at me before walking over to the fridge.

"It was..." how do i sum up the day i had? "Interesting." i finished lamely, my day was far more than interesting. She turned to me with an eyebrow raised and I answered her unspoken question, grabbing a can of pepsi from the counter. "There's a new girl in school, she seems really sweet, but she's so nervous..." My chest began to ache as I remembered Demi telling me about her experience in middle school. I couldn't bare the though of her being in pain and I'd only know this, for what, 6 hours? "She's coming over tomorrow to work on our History project together, is that okay?"

"Of course it is, sweetie. I hope you're being nice to her." She raised her eyebrows, grinning at me, walking over towards the oven where i could smell chicken cooking.

"I am." I nodded, giving her a cheesy grin before she laughed. I picked my bag up off the table and went off upstairs to my room. I wanted to be alone for a while, so i could try and figure out what is was about this girl that made me feel so... entranced? I'd never felt like this before, and i barely even knew her. I was so confused, maybe i would just take a nap instead...


	3. So Intense, So Real

**_Demi's POV:_**

"Demi, get up!" I heard my Mom shout from down the stairs. "It's time for school!" I could hear her footsteps marching up the stairs, and i rolled over burying my face in the pillow as I groaned. My alarm clock hadn't even gone off yet.

"Mom! I'm up, okay?!" I hated mornings. She came into my room, removing my covers.

"Demi, i know if I don't wake you up myself, you will stay in bed forever. C'mon, you've only got 40 minutes!"

"40 minutes?!" I shouted. It took me _at_ _least _an hour to get ready! "But my alarm hasn't even gone off yet!" I turned to look at my alarm clock. 7_:45_. My alarm should off gone off half an hour ago. I jumped out of bed at high speed.

"You mustn't of set it right, c'mon, breakfast will be ready in 5." She announced as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. I ran round, grabbing my clothes and running into the bath room, before jumping into the shower.

When I was out of, what must have been the quickest shower of my life, I blow dried my hair and curled it loosely. I went back into my room to grab my bag and shoes, looking at the alarm clock again. _8:05_. Impressive, for me anyway. Lessons didn't start until 9, but I told Selena i would meet her, at this picnic bench she had pointed out, at 8:30. My stomach filled with butterflies when I thought about her again, I couldn't wait to see her. I applied my make up as quickly as I could before running down the stairs.

"Morning!" I greeted everyone. My Dad had already left to take Maddie to school, so it was just my Mom and Dallas sat at the breakfast table.

"Morning, slut." My sister greeted me. Charming. I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed, pushing a plate of pancakes towards me as I sat opposite her.

"Demi, are you still going to your new friends house tonight?"

"Yeah" I nodded, pouring myself a glass of juice.

"You have a_ friend_?" Dallas asked me, pretending to seem shocked and bewildered at the though.

"Shut up." I told her, rolling my eyes as i took a bite of my mom's pancakes.

"What was her name again?" My mom asked as she took her plate to the sink.

"Selena" I felt my cheeks start to burn as they began to turn a crimson colour and I looked up to see Dallas raising an eyebrow at me. "It's so warm in here... Mom, you should turn the thermostat down..." I grabbed my bag quickly, getting up and walking over to my mom, pecking her cheek quickly. "I better get going, bye!" I called as i made a dash for the door before climbing into my car.

When i pulled up in the school parking lot, my eyes instantly started searching for Selena. My eyes stumbled upon her almost immediately. She was perched on top of a picnic table, next to a black haired boy that i recognized to be David. I got out of my car quickly, locking it behind me and making my way over to her. She appeared to be looking for something or someone among the crowd of students. When she looked in my direction, i smiled at her, wondering if she's seen me. She grinned as she spotted me and i thought my heart had stopped when i realized she was looking for _me_. I continued to make my way over to the picnic table as my heart pounded in my chest...

_**Selena's POV:**_

Butterflies overwhelmed my stomach as she sat next to me on the table. Somehow, she looked even more beautiful than she did yesterday, how was that even possible?

"Hey!" I greeted her, biting my lip as i tried to stop myself from grinning uncontrollably and looking like a creep.

"Hi!" She replied with a breath taking smile. "He David" She waved toward him and i felt a strange sense of jealousy in the pit of my stomach, but after David had wave back and she returned back to me, my jealousy vanished almost instantly. "So, i've decided today is my turn to ask _you_ questions." She announced, beaming with curiosity. I heard David say something about having to get to class, but i couldn't comprehend what he said as I was entranced by this girls smile.

"And what would you like to know?"

"_Everything!_" She giggled, bouncing up and down slightly, and i could but laugh at how cute and excited she looked.

"I'm sorry, but i think you're going to have to be a little more specific." I laughed, and she rolled her eyes, laughing with me. She didn't appear to be as shy as yesterday, maybe is was because she had opened up to me about middle school, and she knew i wasn't like them.

"Okay, okay," she placed her hand on my knee, leaning forward slightly with curiosity and the excitement of asking me questions, "have you always lived in Louisiana?" She raised her eyebrows, smiling as she asked the questions, but i couldn't manage to say anything as all i could concentrate on was her hang on my leg. It made my skin tingle and my cheeks blush, my heart crashing into my ribs. I managed to nod my head, biting down on my lip. It was crazy, the effect she had on me.

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" She asked, her eyes boring into my own. I forced myself to concentrate, trying to think of the craziest thing i've done.

"Umm... I'm not really that crazy..." I managed to mumble, her had never moving from my leg.

"C'mon, you must have done _something_"

"Umm... I played knock a door flash on a teacher once?"

"Knock a door flash?" She raised an eyebrow at me, obviously having never heard of the game before.

"It's a bit like knock a door run, except you don't run, you flash at them instead" I laughed at the memory of lifting my top up and exposing my bra to Mrs Huws.

"At a teacher?" She looked shocked for a moment, before bursting out with laughter, her hand moving up slightly and gripping my lower thigh as she laughed in hysterics.

"Yes, i wore a big hat and sunglasses so she didn't know who I was, and lifted my top up to expose my bra to her." I laughed with her, innocently placing my hand on top of hers for a moment before removing it again so she wouldn't get suspicious. If i didn't know any better, i would of though she was flirting with me by her 'casual' touching. If i should be so lucky...

"Oh my god, Selena! Lucky you didn't get caught!" She laughed, just before the bell rang and I hopped down off the table, offering her my hand to help her down, even though i knew she didn't really need it. Nonetheless, she took it and gracefully hopped down off the picnic bench before making our way to first period.

At the end of third lesson, i noticed Demi go up to Ms. Williams to ask her for what appeared to be directions. I made my way to the door where she stood waiting for me and i raised an eyebrow at her, wondering if she needed any further help with directions.

"I need to go to the office to pick up something, something to do with Geography, i think, can i meet you at the picnic table outside again? I'll only be ten minutes." She smiled, pushing the door open for me.

"Sure, " I nodded as we exited the classroom. "I'll see you in a bit." I smiled, waving before making my way to the door that lead outside.

**_Demi's POV:_**

I felt slightly guilty lying to Selena about where i was going. I just didn't want her to know i was going to see the Guidance Counselor, she might get suspicious.

I knocked on the guidance counselors door, who's name i'd been informed was Mrs. Densby.

"Come in" I heard a woman calling from the other side of the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing a lady who appeared to be in her late 30's early 40's with a welcoming smile on her face. "Here, take a seat. I'm Mrs. Densby, what can i do for you?" She asked politely, gesturing for me to sit and a comfy looking chair opposite her desk.

"Um, Hi, i'm Demi, the new girl... I was just wondering if you could help me with something?" I asked her nervously, not sure quite what to say.

"Of course, I will try my best. What's bothering you?" She offered, very politely and her smile was very warm and welcoming.

"I-I was wondering if you could help me with m-my..." i bite my lip, looking down "my sexual orientation." I whispered the last part, as if everyone would hear me if i said it any louder.

"Are you questioning your sexuality?" She asked me, still with that polite, warm tone in her voice. I looked up to see her with a sympathetic smile on her face and I nodded helplessly. "Well, may i ask how long you have been questioning for?"

"Umm... I've always been attracted to girls, but i thought that just was normal... But I guess I've been seriously questioning my sexuality for about 2 days..." I blushed, realizing it hadn't been very long at all.

"May i ask what has made you start to question your sexuality?"

"A girl..." I had started to whisper again, my cheeks burning bright red.

"I'm taking it you have strong feeling for this girl?"

"Very strong." I nod, think of Selena again and feeling my heart flutter in my chest.

"Do you know what her sexuality is?" She asked me, raising her eyebrows slightly, but never losing that sympathetic, warm, smile. I just shook my head, playing with my fingers nervously. "Well, i would suggest asking her, if you are comfortable with that, or maybe hinting to gauge her reaction to homosexuality, that might give you a clue too." She smiled, digging around in a basket full of flyers and leaflets. "As for you questioning your sexual orientation, there is and LGBTQ group here in school, and they hold meetings every Wednesday lunch time. It might help you get to know some other people going through the same things as you, or have been through what you are going through. I think it would be really beneficial for you." She handed me a couple of leaflets and i put them in my bag quickly without looking through them. I would go through them later.

"Thanks" I smiled at her appreciatively. "You won't have to tell my parents about this, will you?" i asked, biting on my lip nervously.

"No, of course not, this is completely confidential. I only have to tell someone if i think you are at risk or someone else is at risk." She got up out of her chair and smiled reassuringly at me. "I'm awfully sorry but i have an appointment now with another student, but i would love it if you came back in a couple of days to tell me how you feel then." She smiled as I got up and made my way to the door, nodding.

"Okay, i will, thank you very much." I nodded at her, smiling gratefully before leaving the room, Mrs Densby following behind me and locking the door. I started walking down the corridor and made my way outside to meet Selena.

_**Selena's POV:**_

It was the end of the day and my Religious Studies teacher had let us out early. I made my way to Demi's class to wait for her, as we still had 5 minutes until the final bell would ring.

5 minutes later, the bell rang and Demi's classmates came rushing out of the door. I stood out of the way quickly to avoid getting trampled on by the students who were all in a rush to get home. Demi was last out of her class, obviously trying to avoid the rushing students too. I jumped out in front of her, grinning.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, surprised. "I thought we were meeting at the gate?" She asked, raising and eyebrow, confused.

"My class got let out early, so I came to wait for you instead." I explained. "Is that a problem?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow as I smirked, holding back a grin.

"No! No, of course not! I was just confu-" She was cut off when I started laughing loudly as i realized she thought she had offend and annoyed me. She was so adorable. I started shaking my head at her.

"It's okay, I was only joking!" I laughed and she rolled her eyes, joining in as she laughed with me.

We made our way back to our cars and Demi followed me back to mine. I parked my car in the garage and Demi parked across the street, I was going to tell her to park in the drive but I knew my Mom would be home within the next hour so I left the drive free for her. I walked over to Demi's car and opened the door for her, she appeared to be fumbling around in her bag for something. She looked flustered.

"You okay?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows.

"Um..Yeah.." She mumbled, closing her bag and brushing her hair away from her face, "Yeah!" She turned to me, smiling brightly. "I thought I lost my phone, but it was tucked inside one of my books." She laughed slightly, holding up her phone briefly to show me she'd found it. I grinned at her, as she got out of the car and closed the door behind her. We walked across the street to my house and I held the door open for her, closing it behind her as she stepped inside, looking around. "You have a very beautiful home." She smiled at me sweetly and placed her hands in her back pockets before she walked over to look at the pictures on the wall.

"Thank you, and I have a beautiful guest." I blurted out without thinking, and I looked down quickly as I felt my cheeks burn bright red, and I bit down my lip.

_**Demi's POV:**_

Did Selena just call me beautiful? I felt my cheeks blush a deep crimson and I bit down on my lip to refrain from smiling like a crazy person. I turned around to face her and smiled at her, my heart fluttering in my chest.

"Why thank you very much." I said as I giggled softly, curtsying. She started giggling at me and we both started laughing. She lead me into the kitchen and looked around for something to eat. She tossed a bag of potato chips to me and grabbed to glasses of juice before leading me to her room.

"Make yourself comfortable." She gestured around the room, and I sat down on the bed as Selena placed everything on the coffee table in the center of her bedroom. Her room was large with a big double bed against one wall. Her car was black and her walls were a beautiful orange colour, it was unique, just like her. Her room smelled just like she did, a mixture of jasmine and honey, it was gorgeous. I took a deep breath, I was going to take Mrs. Densby's advice and ask her about her sexuality. I playing with my fingers nervously and looked down at my hands before speaking. I was so scared of her response.

"Selena, can I ask you something...?" I asked her quietly, my voice shaky with nerves.

"Of course." She nodded, coming over and taking a seat on the bed next to me. I couldn't look up at her, I was too afraid. I kept my eyes safely down, looking at my hands, continuing to play with my fingers nervously.

"Have you ever... um, had feelings for..." I drew in another deep, shaky breath and continued, "for another girl?" I rushed out quickly, biting down on my lip. My heart was beating like crazy in my chest and I allowed myself a quick peek at her face out of the corner of my eye. She appeared to have a smile playing on the edge of her lips. I looked up at her when i noticed she wasn't repulsed or possibly offended by my question. She started nodding slowly and I breathed a sigh of relief, not realizing I had been holding my breath. I was relieved.

"Yes, I have..." she told me, her eyes gazing intently into my own as she confessed, "have you?" she asked me, and I started to nod slowly, feeling slightly less nervous. I had to pry my eyes away from her own as it was only making the butterflies in my stomach even more intense. "Are you lesbian?" she wondered aloud. "Or bisexual?"

"No, I mean, I don't know..." I played with my fingers, confused. I _knew _what i felt for for Selena was way more than anything i've ever felt before. I was falling far her. Hard. Fast. I knew that. "I guess I've always been attracted to girls, but i thought that was normal, I've only ever felt so strongly for _one _before though..." I looked up from my fingers and at her, curious. "Are you?"

"I-I don't know either..." She bit her lip, with a puzzled look on her face. "I've only ever fallen for one girl too... but what i feel is just so..." She seemed to be struggling to find the right word.

"Intense?" I offered. She nodded, sighing.

"So intense, so _real_." She nodded, apparently she knew the feeling. "May I ask who it is? That you like?" She asked me hesitantly and nibbled at her lower lip. I took a deep breathe and looked down at her carpet, closing my eyes. I knew she's never feel the same way back. I mean, look at her? She's insanely gorgeous, with a heart of gold.

"You." I whispered out quickly, and i felt tears form in my eyes as my mind raced through all of her possible reactions, but i forced them back. Would she hate me? Scream and shout at me that it was wrong? Tell me she never wanted to see me again?

"Me...?" She whispered, her voice thin, and I kept my eyes shut tightly. I simply nodded, feeling my chest ache at the thought of possibly losing her. I couldn't. I know I'd only known her for 2 days, but I needed her. She was important to me.

I felt cool fingers brush against my cheek and my eyes snapped open. Selena's lips were pulled up into a breath taking smile and her eyes were filled with happiness that made my chest ache. I rested my hand on to of hers on my cheek and she leaned closer to me, biting her lip. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?" she whispered and she was close enough that i felt her bottom lip brush against mine slightly as she spoke and the feel of her breath on my skin sent my heart into overdrive, my entire body craving her touch and just to be nearer to her. I shook my head, my eyes glued to hers, my lips slowly forming a blissful smile. "Me neither." She whispered, closing the distance between our lips and kissing me passionately. I tangled my fingers in her hair, kissing her back as I slid slightly closer to her. My skin felt like it was painlessly burning at her touch, and it sent blissful shivers down my spine. The feel of her lips on mine sent me crazy and I knew i'd never be able to go back. My feelings for this one girl were so intense and so strong, every inch of my body longed to be as close to her as possible. Then she smiled against my lips before pulling away. I rested my forehead on hers, unable to stop a massive smile forming on my lips. We sat like that for a moment, my arm wrapped around her wast and our foreheads pressed together, just gazing into each others eyes. We only pulled apart when we heard her Mom walk through the front door.

"Selena, baby, are you home?" Her Mom called up the stairs.

"Mom? We're up here!" Selena called back, intertwining her fingers with mine, unaware she was make my stomach go crazy with butterflies every time she touched me.

"Oh! Would you girls mind helping me cook dinner? Brain won't be home until later so I might need a hand!"

"Is that okay?" Selena looked at me, raising her eyebrows.

"Of course!" I relied, nodding. She smiled at me and pulled me up off the bed with her.

"Oh don't mention, um, _this_ to my Mom, please..." She pleaded with her eyes, looking down at our hands.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word." I smiled at her and pretended to lock my lips and throw away the key.

"Thanks" She grinned appreciatively and pecked my cheek quickly before leading my down the stairs. "Coming Mom!" We pulled our hands apart when we reached the bottom of the stairs, before heading into the kitchen to meet her Mom.

"Mom, this is Demi, Demi, this is my Mom." Selena smiled, gesturing between us with her hands.

"Hi Demi!" Her Mom greeted me with a radiant smile.

"Hello Mrs Gomez." I smiled back, a little shy.

"It's Teefy actually, but please, call me Mandy!" She insisted, smiling as she nodded. "Is this the girl you wouldn't shut up about last night at dinner?" Mandy asked Selena and I glanced towards her to see her cheeks turn pink.

"Um... Yeah." She admitted, looking down at her feet.

"What were you saying?" I asked her curiously but she just looked up at me, biting her lip before Mandy spoke.

"So, are you girls going to help me?" She turned and grinned hopefully at us, holding some vegetables and a dish.

"Yup!" Selena answered quickly, jumping at the opportunity to change the subject. I giggled under my breathe as we started helping her Mom prepare dinner.

**Sorry this one is so long guys! Please review and tell me what you think so far, your opinions are much appreciated! Thanks again for reading:) I hope you like it!**


	4. I like your new friend, Selena

_**Selena's POV: **_

Demi and I were laying the table as Brian walked through the front door door.

"Mmm! Something smells good!" He called to us as he took of his shoes. He appeared in the kitchen doorway, grinning, before walking over to the table and looking at Demi. "Who's this then?" He asked me, nodding his head toward Demi with a polite smile. I forgot to tell him she was coming over.

"This is Demi, Demi this is my step dad, Brian." I gestured between them, much as I had done when I introduced Demi to my Mom.

"Hello." Demi smiled politely at him.

"Hey" He greeted her back, smiling. "Wait, is this the new girl you kept going on about?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow as he sat at the table. I groaned, sitting down opposite him, resting my forehead in my palm with my elbows resting on the table. Why did he and Mom feel the need to bring this up?! Demi just giggled and took a seat next to me. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He laughed, looking around for Mom before grinning as she came through the door and started placing our plates in front of us. "Looks delicious, Mand. Did you make this?" He asked her, digging into his food.

"We all did." She replied, hand Demi and I our plates.

"Mmm, I like your new friend Selena, she can come over any time and help cook." He laughed, stuffing his face with food. I rolled my eyes at him and Demi giggled before my Mom joined us at the table and we started eating. I suddenly felt Demi's leg brushing against mine and my heart started galloping in my chest. I peeked at her out of the corner of my eye, and the charming smirk she had on her lips made it evident she was doing it on purpose. Well, two could play at that game. I moved my free hand from my lap and towards her thigh, resting it there softly. I felt her tense up and I glanced at her quickly to see her blush a light shade of pink. After a moment she relaxed and I slowly ran my index finger up her thigh lightly, stopping when i reached her mid thigh. I could hear her breathing start to speed up and I giggled under my breath. She placed her hand on top of mine quickly and gripped it tightly so I couldn't torture her, with my touch, anymore. I decided I'd made her flustered enough, so i laced my fingers through hers and held her hand under the table as we finished eating.

When we had all finished, my Mom started to put the dishes into the dishwasher and Brian wondered off into the front room to watch the football game.

"Do you need a hand?" I asked my Mom, letting go of Demi's hand and getting up from the table.

"No, it's okay, you girls go finish whatever you were doing." She smiled at us and i bit my lip as i thought about what had happened before my Mom came home.

"Thanks Mom." I grinned and kissed her on the cheek, blushing slightly as i turned back to Demi. She got up and I lead her upstairs to my room, and closed the door behind us. Before i even had chance to turn and face Demi properly, my back was pressed against the door, her lips connecting with my own, kissing me with such passion that it made my knees go weak. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to mine as her hands tangled in my hair. I still couldn't believe what was happening, this beautiful, stunning, hot as hell girl was actually _kissing_ me. Every part of my body ached with want and need to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her. I traced my tongue lightly across her top lip, asking for entrance which she gave me almost immediately. Our tongues started a battle for dominance which mine soon won as my hands caressed her soft hips and lower back. I never wanted this moment to end. I was in pure contentment with her lips on mine and her fingers slowly trailing down my neck which sent blissful shivers down my spine at her touch. I knew we had to make a start on our history project and that Demi would hate to get below a C... I moaned with annoyance at the fact I had to end this glorious makeout session...

"We have... to start... start our history..." I mumbled between kisses, not wanting to pull away from the stunning brunette.

Demi pulled away slowly, her cheeks coloured a deep crimson that i was starting to love more and more each time she blushed. She bit down on her bottom lip as she nodded and smiled at my shyly. I pecked her on the lips quickly before i made my way to the coffee table where i had put the folders that kept my history work.

"Selena?" She called to me quietly from over by the door. She sounded so nervous.

"Yes?" I turned to face her and smiled, motioning for her to sit next to me near the coffee table.

She sat next to me, looking down at her hands and biting her lip shyly. I hated what the bullies had done to her. They had knocked her confidence so much that she was to scared to even look at me. My stomach suddenly filled with rage, knowing that they had lead this girl to truly believe that she wasn't beautiful or good enough, and that she never would be. How could she not see how amazing she is? She was still looking down at her hands, so i placed my finger under her chin, lifting her face up to mine so I could look into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" I whispered to her, meaning every word of it. Our faces were close together and i could feel her breath against my lips, which made me lick them without thinking. She looked away from my eyes and she blushed deeply, shaking her head slightly.

"I mean it, Demi. You are perfect and you need to know that. Those bullies, they're just jealous. Don't listen to anyone who tells you you're not beautiful, because they're lying." I whispered again, leaning slightly closer to her as she looked back into my eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. She leaned in and pressed her lips against mine softly.

"Thank you, no one has ever told me anything like that before..." She whispered against my lips, confirming that she didn't know just how amazing she is. I pulled away slightly and looked at her closed eyes, realizing she was crying. I wiped away a stray tear that was rolling down her cheek with the pad of my thumb.

"No one has ever told you how perfect you are? You deserve to know." I told her, resting my forehead against hers,

"I'm not perfect, Selena, not in the slightest." She shook her head, sighing almost inaudibly.

"Yes, you _are_ perfect, to me." I smiled, pulling away to look at her properly. A smile was playing on her lips again.

"Thank you, Selena." She grinned, fiddling with a button on her blouse. I grinned back at her, so pleased i had made her seem so happy, my stomach filling up with butterflies again.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow at her, remembering that she had begun to ask me something before I got caught up in her beauty again.

"Oh, erm, Selena, would you like to go out on a date sometime?" She asked me nervously, but considerably more confident than before. My heart fluttered in my chest and I started grinning like an idiot.

"I-I Demi..." I started to reply but the words got stuck as I realized this beautiful brunette was actually asking me on a date. I couldn't hear anything over the beating of my heart and I noticed Demi's small smile start to falter. She must have thought i was trying to think of a way to decline. I spoke quickly, reassuring her. "Of course I would!" I nodded, my lips forming a goofy grin that I just couldn't hold back. Demi returned the grin, her eyes lighting up. I heard her phone buzz and she pulled it out of her pocket quickly, reading the message when a frown appeared on her face.

"Oh, damn, um, Selena, i'm so sorry, I have to go, my Mom wants me home..." She trailed off, biting her lip as she typed a reply quickly and shoved her phone back in her pocket.

"Okay, is everything alright?" I asked her, wondering why she looked so worried. She looked up quickly and flashed me a forced smile.

"Yes! Sorry, Mom and Dad are going out and I have to look after Maddie, sorry!" Her smile turned apologetic as she stood up and headed for the door. I followed behind her and walked her out to her car. "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and pecked me on the cheek quickly, climbing in her car and I waved to her as she drove away.

I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth about having to look after Maddie, she looked so... afraid? I decided to ask her about it tomorrow and brushed it out of my mind quickly and started grinning as I headed back into the house and up to my room. I was going on a date with Demi. I was so excited!

**So, do you guys want me to continue this? I'm not sure... 5 reviews and I'll update? Thankyou huys so much for reading!^-^**


	5. Mistake

**Sorry this took me so long to update guys! I've been so busy with exams and stuff, and i'm going through a lot at the minute... I hope you like the chapter though! Sorry it's so short, but it was necessary. Anyway, please read and review?:D**

_**Demi's POV:**_

I pulled up outside my house, debating whether or not I should go inside or whether I should continue driving, heading anywhere but home. I finally decided I should go inside,

I got out my car, locking it behind me and walked the driveway. I took a deep breath and opened the front door quickly, knowing full well what was coming next.

"DEMETRIA, GET YOUR FUCKING ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" My father bellowed from upstairs and I ran upstairs quickly to find him in my bedroom, fists balled tightly. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU FAT WHORE!" His fist collided with my cheek and the force knocked my on my back. I gripped my cheek, gasping as the pain shot through the entire side of my head and down my neck. I wondered what had happened this time to make him so angry. Although the force of his blow hurt, his words hurt much more...

"I-I'm sorry..." I chocked out, tears running down my cheeks as my body shook with sobs, tears flowing from my eyes.

"SORRY? YOU'RE _SORRY_?! THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT MY DAUGHTER IS A PATHETIC_, FAT, _BASTARD!" He spat at me and kicked me hard in the stomach, knocking the breath out of me. "YOUR MOTHER STILL REFUSES TO FUCK ME, THE DUMB SLUT, SO IT LOOKS LIKE, TOMORROW, IT'S YOUR TURN TO PLEASE YOUR FATHER!" He yelled at me and threw my vase of the windowsill at me and it shattered over my arms and cheek, slicing my skin. Well i guess that was why he was so angry. He kicked my legs before he exited the room and left me there petrified, bruised and bleeding.

I didn't want to go home tomorrow, but I had to. If i wasn't didn't go home and Mom still refused, he would just use some girl of the streets... I couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't even think about using Dallas or Maddie, he adored them, but i was the screw up, a failure in his eyes. I was a mistake. Sometimes I felt the same way, maybe I was a mistake, everyone else seemed to think so; i can't do anything right...

I tried to pick myself up off the floor but the pain shooting through my stomach up my neck wouldn't allow it, so i tried to start plucking the glass shards out of my arm and neck with my shaky fingers. I gasped as I pulled the largest shard out of my forearm quickly. I winced as I felt the pain course up my arm and through my shoulder. I bit down on my lip hard, tears falling silently but freely from my eyes.

About an hour had passed and I had managed to pick all the shards of glass out of my arm and a piece from my neck, which luckily didn't seem like it had hit a vein. The pain in my stomach had faded slightly but every time I tried to move it felt like something tore inside me. I gasped lightly at the pain when I tried to stand up but I tried my best to ignore it, using the bed to pull myself up with my arms. When i was finally standing, I leaned against the wall for support as my sore legs were wobbling beneath me. I lifting my t-shirt slowly to view the damage he had inflicted onto my incredibly painful stomach.

_Shit._ I though to myself as I took in the mess that was my abdomen. Black and blue bruises covered my stomach, along with tender cuts that the vase had made which I hadn't noticed. The pain from his blow must have completely over ridden the pain of the glass cutting my skin. I pulled out the shards quickly trying to keep the pain to an absolute minimum. That failed miserably. By the time I had removed all the glass I was crying again, mostly from shock of what had just happen again. Although it wasn't the first time, I was also scared. Not of my father, but of school. The large bruise on my cheek was going to be a bitch to try and hide, and Selena would surely notice that I can barely walk without wincing in pain.

_Crap._ Selena! How was i going to hide this from her? I'd always managed in my previous schools, but no one there cared anyway. Not even the teachers cared. I mean, it's not like I had any friends who would of actually paid any attention to me for even 2 minutes to notice. I would hide it from Selena somehow; i had to.

I groaned and decided I should take a shower to get the blood off my body. I used the walls for support as I made my way towards my bathroom, stripping my clothes off with great difficulty once I got in and locked the door.

Finally, around 2 hours later I had showered, taken a paracetamol for the pain and put my blood stained clothes in the wash. I crawled into bed exhausted, wanting to forget the whole incident with my Dad. I thought back to the evening before I came home and, despite the pain coursing through my body, a grin instantly formed on my lips. I was going on a date with Selena. I remembered back to when she had kissed me and my fingers automatically went up to my mouth, my index finger running over my lower lip, smiling at the memory. I still couldn't believe she liked me back. _Selena. _Selena, the girl with the beautiful chocolate eyes and the mesmerizing smile, the perfect toned body and the laugh that I could listen to forever. _Selena_, liked me back.

Despite the terrible event that had occurred only 3 hours ago, I fell asleep with a smile on my face, thinking about _her_. I was so excited to see her tomorrow. I just hoped she didn't notice the bruises...

**I'm not so sure i'm still feeling this story... do you guys want me to continue? and what do you think will happen next?:D please read and review!:D Thanks for reading, i love you all!**


End file.
